Zukaang Random
by furubafan74
Summary: Aang and Zuko are having a random fight, they have been captured by random pirates, and they are attacked by random carnivorous mermaids.  uke!Zuko  Set in AU. No ship/gay bashing.  Don't like, don't read
1. Random

Zukaang- variation 4

Universe-Enchantment

Description: Zuko and Aang are having a RANDOM fight, they have been captured by RANDOM pirates, and they are attacked by RANDOM mermaids (unseelie)

"verbal communication" 'thinking' :telepathic communication:

Aang looked across the small rowboat at Zuko. Sullen gold eyes glared back at him. He was still angry at him, then. Being captured by pirates probably didn't help much. Aang didn't know what he could do to solve this. They had had arguments before, of course. But they had always made up within hours. A day at the longest. Zuko had been angry with him this time for several weeks. The argument had been Aang's fault. And he'd apologized. Repeatedly. He just couldn't help the fact that he was overprotective of Zuko, that he didn't like to see him get hurt. Which, in Zuko's eyes, interfered with his duties as Aang's Warrior. Aang could just order Zuko to get over it and forgive him, but that would only make Zuko resent him. And cause more arguments.

The ropes the pirates had bound his wrists with chafed against his skin. He could feel a trickle of blood slide down into his palm as he twisted his hands. Aang went still. Something had just occurred to him. Letting _Zuko_ get them out of this situation by himself might help resolve their argument. It was certainly worth a shot.

:Can you reach any of your knives, Zuko?: Zuko nodded slightly, then glanced at the pirate closest to him.

:They don't know I have any. If I go for one they'll stop me. You'll have to cause some sort of distraction.: Aang could do that. All it would take was a simple illusion. The fact the pirates didn't realize he was a Wizard would only help them. :What's that noise?: Aang frowned slightly, trying to figure out what noise Zuko was referring to. His eyes suddenly widened. He could hear beautiful female voices singing. He couldn't make out the words, but then, he didn't speak Mermish. Very few land dwellers did.

:Unseelie mermaids. They're hunting. Since they seem to be coming this way, do you want to use them as the distraction?: Zuko bit his lip as he thought.

:How do I kill them? And why are they singing?: Zuko had learned in his months living with Aang that Unseelie anything was usually a threat. Even mermaids.

:Iron, fire or lightning. They're singing to lull their prey-us-into a state of calm.:

:Great. It seems to be working on the pirates. Why isn't it having any effect on us?: Zuko had pulled one of his knifes out as he spoke and was now cutting through his bindings.

:You have a natural resistance to magic because of your affinity, and your Warrior's Amulet only heightens that resistance. Their song is a glamour, and a simple one at that. Roku made sure years ago that I knew how to counteract any glamours.:

:Because of Riath?: Aang nodded. Zuko was now free and had slipped behind Aang to cut through his bindings. The singing was now so loud they had to use telepathic communication, or they would have no way of knowing what the other had said.

:Get ready, Zuko. They're going to attack soon. They'll probably go for one of the pirates first, but better safe than sorry.: Aang had barely finished speaking when one of the mermaids jumped out of the water. He caught a brief glimpse of razor sharp teeth and claws before the mermaid and her target were falling over the opposite side of the boat. Both he and Zuko had instinctively ducked. An instant later another one attacked. This one didn't get a pirate. She did come close enough to Zuko, however, to make Aang concerned that he was her target. Aang peered closely at Zuko to make sure he was all right.

There was a small trickle of blood on Zuko's cheek. Other than that he seemed fine. Aang's first instinct was to blast every single one of the damned mermaids out of the water for daring to harm his lover. But that was the reason they were arguing. Aang's over protectiveness. He forced himself to stay still. To control his urges. If Zuko asked, he could help. But not until then. The mermaid's glamour seemed to have broken by this point. The pirates were panicking. Aang didn't really blame them. He would be panicking too if he didn't have years of experience dealing with this sort of thing.

Zuko grabbed one of the pirate's swords and cut the next mermaid to attack in half. The poor pirate the tail landed on screamed shrilly and fell overboard trying to get away. He didn't last long before being ripped to shreds. The mermaids were absolutely pissed that one of them had been killed. They weren't trying to drag or knock the pirates overboard anymore. Now they were going straight for Zuko.

:Aang! There's too many of them. I need help!: Finally! Aang had been going _nuts_ watching the mermaids trying to drag his sweet Zuko overboard without doing anything. 'Zus Akme Twe.' He cast the spell Lightning silently in his head, then stood up. Lightning ripped out of his hands and slammed into the water, causing all the mermaids to scatter. Combat magic was usually difficult for him. His rage over Zuko being harmed made having the intention to harm another creature easy to find. Once the mermaids were gone he cast another spell, Wind, to get them safely-and quickly- to shore. The pirates certainly weren't in any state to be rowing the boat, and Aang had no idea how long it would be before the mermaids regrouped and attacked again.

Zuko helped him drag the boat on shore. The pirates had charged ashore en masse as soon as they were in shallow enough water. :How long do you think it's going to be before any of them are willing to set foot in the water again?: Zuko sounded amused.

:Gods only know.: Aang's job wasn't done yet, though. Now he had to get them all food and shelter. The island they landed on looked like all those deserted islands he saw in comics. An almost perfectly round island covered completely covered in sand. With one palm tree, complete with coconuts. Which, somehow, made perfect sense when he considered the fact that the pirates looked like the had wandered off a set for "Pirates of the Caribbean." That thought made Aang smile, remembering when Zuko had introduced him to the series before Iroh had been killed, when Aang was courting him.

Conjuring up the tents and enough food and booze to feed them all sapped the rest of Aang's strength. If he been summoning the stuff from someplace it wouldn't have been such a draining experience. Creating stuff out of thin air was extremely difficult. He just hoped the pirates didn't run out of food before he woke up. If there was still some left, he could use a much simpler spell to multiply what they had. He stumbled off to his tent, wishing as he did so that Zuko wasn't still mad at him. He hadn't slept well in weeks. It was hard to fall asleep without Zuko snuggled up against his chest. Since this stupid argument started, Zuko had slept in a different room. Aang would never have thought that sleeping alone again after only a few months of having a partner would wreak so much havoc on his sleeping patterns. He really needed to get Zuko to forgive him. He collapsed on the cot, surprised he had actually made it that far he was so exhausted.

The tent flap lifted and then fell. A minute later, Zuko joined him on the cot and snuggled up to his chest. "I take it this means you forgive me?" Gods, Aang hoped so.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I dragged this fight out so long. It's just that…" His voice trailed off. Aang knew what he meant though, and understood completely.

"It's OK, Zuko. I understand why you were angry, and if I could change for you, I would. Although, considering the fact that you have me wrapped around your little finger when it comes to everything else, you could quite possibly at least consider letting me have my way in this one thing."

"Hmm. I'll think about it." Knowing Zuko as well as he did, that was all Aang could ever ask for. Especially since it was Zuko-speak for 'yes.'


	2. Rescue

A/N: I didn't realize until September that I had left them on the island. My bad. I have now gotten them _off_ the island. This time it really is complete, though. DayMoon89 is apparently psychic. _She_ knew this was going to be continued before _I_ did, and put a story alert on this back in July.

"Verbal Communication" 'Thinking' :Telepathic Communication:

Aang had finally found a pool of water suitable for scrying on this gods-forsaken island. As small as the island was, it shouldn't have been this damn hard to find the pool. They had been stuck on this island with twenty drunk, cantankerous, horny pirates for almost two weeks now. His Zuko had forgiven them for the fight they'd been having when they'd been captured shortly after landing here, but now he was angry with him again. Aang blamed the pirates.

"Why did you give them rum? Weren't they bad enough without it?" Zuko demanded as he stomped up to him, splashing Aang's puddle everywhere.

"I thought it might calm them down a bit. You know how bad they were before," Aang said tiredly. They had had this argument many times over the last two weeks. Before Aang had given the pirates the rum, the pirates had been at each other's throats constantly. They'd even destroyed the rowboat that had brought them there so they could beat each other with the boards. Idiots.

"Yes, and now they're hitting on me constantly." That was true. Aang reached up and pulled Zuko into his lap, nuzzling his silky hair. At least Zuko wasn't angry enough with him to deny him _that_ pleasure.

"I'll talk to them, my love."

"You've talked to them before. It's never worked. What makes you think this time will be any different?" Zuko asked sullenly.

"They'll listen to me this time, Zuko. Just wait and see." Zuko snorted in disbelief. Aang knew he was right, though. He held Zuko close for a few minutes longer before reluctantly standing and placing Zuko back on his own feet. Aang might be certain the pirates would listen to him, but that didn't mean he was looking forward to this confrontation.

"Ewan! Gather your crew; I need to talk to them."

"Aye, sir." The pirates were terrified of him, ever since he'd used magic to chase away the Unseelie mermaids. It was a shame they didn't fear him enough to leave his Zuko alone, though. Aang's life would be much easier if they were. He was going _insane_ sleeping with Zuko in his arms, but not being able to make love to him since Zuko was angry with him.

"All right, listen up. This is the absolute last time I will say this. Zuko is **mine.** He is off-limits. If any of you hit on him, proposition him, try to kiss or grope him," Aang glared venomously at a big one named One-Eyed Jack when he said that, "or touch him in any way _period_, I will take away _every last drop _of rum. And I will _not_ bring it, or any _other_ alcoholic beverages for that matter, back, no matter what any of you say or do." All the pirates stared at him in horror. "Is that clear?" They chorused their assent. Aang turned to Zuko.

"See, my darling? They'll listen to me this time." He stroked his fingers through Zuko's hair, pulling a flower out from behind his ear. Zuko smiled at him as he smelled the Panda Lily. Aang knew that would remind Zuko of when Aang was courting him, which was why he had used some of his rapidly dwindling magic stores to do it. If he hadn't known exactly where to find Panda Lilies, he never would have dared. "As tempting as you are, they want the rum far more than they want you, love."

"Why didn't you take the rum away before?"

"It didn't occur to me, unfortunately." Zuko snuggled close, wrapping his arms around Aang's neck. "Now that the pirates won't be harassing you anymore, I can focus on getting us home." Aang was going to have to find a way that didn't require too much magic on his part, which was going to be a challenge.

"Now that the pirates won't be harassing me anymore, you can focus on making me happy," Zuko corrected him softly. Aang raised an eyebrow on him. Zuko had been refusing him all intimacy for almost two and a half months. He hadn't even been willing to sleep in the same _room_ as Aang until they were stranded on this stupid island. Aang loved Zuko with every fiber of his being, and wanted him just as much, but if Zuko thought that Aang was going to go straight back to spoiling him rotten, he had a rude awakening coming. If he wanted to be spoiled again, he was going to have to work for it first.

Aang swept Zuko into his arms and carried him, bridal-style, to their tent. Setting him back on his feet, Aang kissed him tenderly, threading his fingers through Zuko's hair. Zuko broke the kiss after a long moment and shoved Aang down on their cot, straddling him and kissing him hungrily. Aang moaned into Zuko's mouth as he felt Zuko's erection pressing against his stomach.

:I'm glad to see you've missed our lovemaking as much as I have, love.: Aang shifted slightly, drawing a moan from his beautiful Warrior. Aang was rock hard and eager for his Zuko, and in their current position, Zuko could easily feel every inch of him. Zuko smiled seductively at him and began undoing his robe.

:Yeah.: He hesitated a moment, then continued. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting the last few months. It was completely unfair of me to expect you to change just because I'm your Warrior now. I knew you were overprotective of me when I swore to you." He shoved Aang's robe off his shoulders. "I've known _that_ since an hour after we met; when you promised me you'd never let Ozai hurt me again." Aang's resolve to not spoil Zuko immediately was melting rapidly. "It was even more unfair of me to blame _you_ for the pirates' actions." Zuko kissed him again, then pulled the long sleeved undershirt Aang wore under his robes off over his head. Aang reached for Zuko's belt but Zuko stopped him. "No. Let me pleasure you, Aang. I want to make it up to you," he said huskily. Aang leaned back against the pillow as Zuko began pressing kisses down his chest, nipping and licking occasionally. He slid Aang's pants off his hips as he reached his waist. Aang moaned as Zuko's warm mouth engulfed him, his golden eyes locking with Aang's silver ones as he slowly bobbed his head, swirling his tongue around Aang's shaft. Aang made an incoherent sound of protest as Zuko brought him to the very brink of orgasm before releasing him.

:You could have kept going, you know.: Zuko smirked at him.

:Then I'd have to get you hard again, and I'm too impatient to wait that long.:

:Wouldn't take long at all, as badly as I need you.:

Zuko sat back on his heels and slowly stripped off all his clothes. Aang admired his lover's lean body, just as he always did, heart squeezing as he saw the scars Ozai had left marring Zuko's otherwise perfect skin. They only made Zuko even more beautiful, though. Zuko had a hard time seeing that, and as a result was self-conscious at times. This, much to Aang's relief, wasn't one of them.

"You realize that you are, without a doubt, the most beautiful sight I've ever seen?" Zuko blushed.

"You're just saying that because you're so horny."

"I'm so horny because you're so beautiful, darling." It had taken Zuko a long time to be truly comfortable naked in front of Aang like this. The only reason Zuko had let him leave the lights on in Venice when they made love for the first time was because Aang had insisted that he needed to be able to see what he was doing. After that, he had insisted the lights be off for months afterward. Aang had never told him that he knew a spell that would let him see almost as well in the dark as he did in daylight, and he had no intention of ever doing so. Just because he refused to lie to Zuko didn't mean that he told him every single thing. (A/N: I left out a few paragraphs here. To read the full and unabridged version, you'll have to go to my DeviantArt page.)

"Yes, Aang, yes!" Aang bit down on his neck, driving in one last time and tipping them both over the edge of their bliss. He held Zuko close as their breathing and heart rates slowly returned to normal. Zuko smiled at him, his eyes heavy lidded. "I love you."

Aang chuckled as he licked Zuko's cum off his chest, making Zuko moan. "Do you love _me_ or what I can do for you in bed?" Zuko thought about it for a moment.

"Both," he said. "Isn't this the part where you tell me?"

"You know I love you, darling. Gods know I tell you often enough." Zuko rolled them over so that he was on top, Aang still deep inside him.

"This time Aang, I mean it. Let _me_ pleasure _you_."

"Pleasing you makes me happy though! Would you really deny me that, my sweet Zuko?" Zuko just smiled seductively, squeezed Aang tightly then slowly rocked his hips forward. This time their lovemaking was slow and tender, a stark contrast to their earlier, frenzied pairing.

Zuko lay boneless across Aang's chest, completely sated and relaxed as Aang toyed with his hair. "I suppose we'll have to leave the tent soon, huh? Knowing the pirates, they're probably either almost out of food or rum. Or both."

"Yeah." Neither of them made a move to get up, until Ewan called through the flap of the tent.

"Sir? There be a large ship approaching, heading straight fer us. Ain't never seen nothin' like it. Figgered you'd like ter come see her. If ye and yer lubber be done, that be." Zuko flushed scarlet at Ewan's words. Aang grinned wickedly at him.

:You _were_ mighty loud, darling. That might be what the ship is coming here for, to investigate the noises.: Zuko glared at him.

:Do you want to lose bedroom privileges again? Keep it up.: It was an empty threat and they both knew it. Aang kissed him, then reluctantly slid out from under him and reached for their clothing.

"We'll be right there, Ewan. Just give us a moment to get dressed."

"Aye, sir." Aang handed Zuko his tunic and pants to him, then pulled on his own underclothes and robe.

"Why is getting dressed never as much fun as getting naked?" Zuko's voice was slightly muffled by the tunic when answered.

"Because getting dressed means the funs over, while getting naked means it's just starting." Aang snorted.

"It's a yacht." Aang glanced at Zuko, refraining from pointing out that that was obvious. "Do you think you can sweet-talk the yacht owner into letting a large group of smelly pirates onto their yacht?"

"Considering that I know who owns her? Sure." Aang recognized the name on the side-The Desert Siren- and knew that it belonged to a fellow Wizard-Khalid ibn Basir Al-Fulan. The yacht came to a stop about one hundred yards from the shore and lowered a Zodiac into the water, which motored towards them, a man at the helm. He cut the engine upon reaching the shallows, his eyes flickering over the pirates until he found Aang.

"Wizard Aang, I am Ahmed. Wizard Khalid has sent me to collect you and your Warrior and take you to The Desert Siren," he said in Arabic. Aang answered in the same language. (A/N: I tried to find an online translator of English into phonetic Arabic. All I could find was a partial list on a hotel website and ones that translated into Arabic characters.)

"The pirates have to come with us, Ahmed. I have a responsibility towards them. Besides, they'd never survive here without me, and they don't have any way off the island without me, either." Ahmed puffed out an annoyed breath.

"Fine. We'll have to bring out another Zodiac to transport them all to the ship." He lifted a radio and issued rapid orders. Another Zodiac entered the water and motored towards the island.

"Thank you, Ahmed." Aang touched his hand to his forehead, mouth, and heart in a gesture of respect. Ahmed smiled slightly and returned the gesture. The pirates hadn't understood a word of the conversation.

"Be we gettin' off this damned island, then?"

"Yep. We're getting off the island." 'Finally,' he thought.

Zuko leaned against him as they sat in the Zodiac with Ahmed, Ewan, one-eyed Jack, and a few other pirates. Aang put his arm around him. "Isn't that a beautiful sunset, Aang?" Aang nodded, thinking that the only way it could be improved would be if his Zuko were framed against it. Zuko was still a little embarrassed over the fact that _all_ the pirates had heard them together, and had been giving them knowing glances since they exited their tent, so Aang kept his thoughts to himself.

Khalid was tall and handsome, with thick black hair, golden eyes, tan skin, broad shoulders, and a welcoming smile. As he swept Aang into an embrace, Aang could feel the waves of jealousy coming off Zuko. Aang held out a hand to Zuko, drawing him forward to introduce them. "Zuko, this is Khalid ibn Basir Al-Fulan. He's the Wizard for the Middle East. He's also the one who tracked down the Katschei who killed my parents. Khalid, this is Zuko Ohasi, my Warrior." Khalid swept Zuko into a hug as well. :I forgot to warn you in the Zodiac, darling. Khalid's a hugger.:

"It is an honor to meet you, Zuko Ohasi."

"It's an honor to meet you, too, sir." :Hugger or not, he doesn't need to be touching what's _mine_.:

:I've known him since I was a toddler, Zuko. There's no reason to be jealous. Besides, he's straight. He likes women.: "Khalid, I have no idea how you want to handle sleeping arrangements for the pirates, but Zuko and I will be happiest sharing a cabin." Khalid nodded.

"Roku told me you two were together. I have a cabin set up for you. Completely soundproof." Khalid suppressed a smile as Zuko blushed. "I wasn't expecting the pirates to be coming with us, so they'll have to sleep up on deck."

"How'd you know where to find us, anyway?"

"When you never returned from banishing that poltergeist, and you didn't contact him saying that you and Zuko had patched up your disagreement and were going on a romantic vacation together to celebrate, Roku got worried. He started scrying, and found you two on the island. Once he knew where the island was, he contacted me. He knew that I had 'The Desert Siren', so he asked me to come pick up you two and bring you back to America. He saw that you two were still fighting, and he figured the extra time would give you some time to work it out. Apparently, you two were starting to get on his nerves."

"We actually made up shortly after we first landed, then the pirates started hitting on Zuko and he got mad at me again." Khalid laughed.

"So it was a whole new fight he saw, then? Well, you know what about fights in relationships, right? If they don't end your relationship, they make it stronger. All right, you two youngsters don't want to listen to an old fogey like me babble on. I'll show you to your cabin now."

:Old fogey? He can't be more than thirty.":

:He's over three hundred and seventeen years old, Zuko. You should tell him that, though. He'll be flattered.:

"Right, here we are. Your cabin. Have fun. Ahmed will fetch you when it's time for meals."

:Khalid thinks we're going to be making love like rabbits, doesn't he?: Aang pulled Zuko against him as Khalid walked away, whistling.

:Why? Don't you want to?: Zuko twisted around to kiss him.

:Of course I do. Before this afternoon, I hadn't gotten laid in two months, after all.: Aang snickered as he lifted Zuko up and carried him to the bed.

A/N: I'll pick up right around here in the fic.


End file.
